Schützen
by Kurotori Rei
Summary: Awalnya, Kagamine Rin hanyalah gadis yang sangat biasa-biasa saja, sering ditindas oleh tiga orang 'temannya'. Tapi pada suatu saat, datanglah seorang laki-laki yang berjanji akan melindungi Rin setiap saat. Tetapi cara perlindungannya berbeda dari yang Rin pikirkan. / Teiru x Rin / Mind to RnR?


A/N: Fic pelampiasan karena UAS yang membuat pusing.

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation, Crypton Future Media, Inc., Internet Co., Ltd, AH Software Co., Ltd, 1st Place Co., Ltd, Power FX Systems AB., Bplats Inc., Zero-G Limited, Zola Project, Sony Music Distribution, Exit Tunes, Fuji TV, Sanrio Co., Ltd, et cetera**_

_**UTAUloid © Owner Creator**_

_**Fanloid © Owner Creator**_

_**Story © Kurotori Rei**_

_**Warning:**_

_**OOC, typo(s), crack-pair, gore gagal, pengejaan masih belum tepat, tindakan kekerasan, dll**_

_**Pairing:**_

_**(OTP) Sukone Teiru x Kagamine Rin**_

_**Summary:**_

_**Awalnya, Kagamine Rin hanyalah gadis yang sangat biasa-biasa saja, sering ditindas oleh tiga orang 'temannya'. Tapi pada suatu saat, datanglah seorang laki-laki yang berjanji akan melindungi Rin setiap saat. Tetapi cara perlindungannya berbeda dari yang Rin pikirkan.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Don't Like? Don't Read!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Happy Reading, **_**minna-san**_**…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Aaaakh!" Hari itu juga, pada pagi hari, seorang gadis bersurai _honey-blonde _sedang tertunduk lemas dengan sebuah kaki di atas kepalanya. Gadis itu bernama Kagamine Rin, ia sudah sering ditindas seperti ini karena kelemahannya. Gadis bersurai merah panjang yang bernama Juon Kiku itulah yang sering menindas Rin bersama dengan teman-temannya yang lain, Furukawa Miki dan Akane Galaco.

"Ahahahaha! Kalian lihat?! Gadis ini sangat lemah sekali! Bisa-bisanya tadi ia membentakku!" kata Kiku sambil tertawa lebar. Ditekannya kaki yang menginjak kepala Rin itu dengan sangat kencang, membuat Rin mengaduh kesakitan. "Kau hanya anak jahanam! Kotor dan hina! Memangnya kaubisa apa dengan cara membentakku?!"

"H—hentika—an…" rintih Rin kesakitan. Galaco dan Miki pun semakin menendangnya juga, membuat Rin semakin merintih kesakitan. "Kaudengar, Kiku? Dia merasa kesakitan loh! Kupikir rasa sakitnya belum terasa!"

Kiku menyeringai, kemudian mengambil sebuah _cutter_ di saku bajunya. "Mungkin aku akan menambah rasa sakitnya dengan cat warna merah, hahahaha." Mata Rin terbelalak lebar melihat benda yang dipegang Kiku itu. Kiku semakin mendekat ke arahnya, dan memperpanjang _cutter_ yang dibawanya itu.

"Bersiaplah, Kagamine Rin…" kata Kiku sambil mengangkat _cutter_nya di atas tangan Rin.

Rin mencicit. "Ti—tidak, h—hentikan… ja—jangan la—lakukan…"

CRASH!

"UARGHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

.

.

.

=====XX=====

.

.

.

Rin berjalan pulang ke rumahnya, dilihat tangannya masih ada luka tusuk dari Kiku yang belum di perban sehingga darahnya masih mengucur deras. "Uh…" Rin pergi ke sekolah untuk belajar, bukannya mendapat luka-luka seperti ini.

Rin masuk ke dalam rumahnya yang minimalis itu. Ia tinggal bersama kakaknya, ayah dan ibunya sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini. Sementara sekarang kakaknya, Kagamine Rinto, sedang bekerja di luar negeri dan kadang memberikan sejumlah uang untuk Rin. Rin masuk ke kamarnya dan menaruh tas, ia pun mengambil kotak obat yang ada di kamarnya dan mengambil beberapa perban, kain kasa, dan juga obat.

Setelah Rin memerbankan lengannya (dengan agak asal-asalan), ia beralih melihat _handphone_nya yang sedari tadi berbunyi. Rin mengernyitkan keningnya, kenapa ada orang yang tidak dikenal mengiriminya banyak pesan? Rin membuka pesan masuknya satu per satu.

_**From: 0xxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**To: Kagamine_Rin**_

_**Apakah kau baik-baik saja tentang luka tusuk yang dibuat oleh Juon-san?**_

Rin menelan ludahnya. Kenapa orang ini bisa tahu kalau ia kena luka tusuk dari Kiku? Kemungkinan orang ini adalah teman satu sekolah Rin. Tapi siapa…? Kebanyakan orang tidak suka sama Rin 'kan?

Rin pun mengetik balasannya kepada orang tersebut.

_**From: Kagamine_Rin**_

_**To: 0xxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Kau siapa? Kenapa kautahu tentang semua lukaku yang dibuat oleh Juon?**_

TRING!

Baru saja Rin mengirim pesan, _handphone_nya sudah berbunyi lagi. Sepertinya pengirim pesan ini sangat cepat dalam mengetik.

_**From: 0xxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**To: Kagamine_Rin**_

_**Hmph, nanti kau juga tahu. Hm, kupikir kau tidak baik-baik saja dengan lukamu**__**… Apa kaumau aku pergi ke rumahmu?**_

Mata Rin terbelalak lagi. Pergi ke rumahnya? Memangnya dia tahu rumahnya? Dengan cepat Rin mengetik balasannya lagi.

_**From: Kagamine_Rin**_

_**To: 0xxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Kalau kau benar-benar tahu, cobalah sekarang datang ke rumahku. **_

TRING!

_**From: 0xxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**To: Kagamine_Rin**_

_**Baiklah. Aku SEKARANG juga akan pergi ke rumahmu. Aku membawa obat dan beberapa makanan, tunggu aku.**_

Setelah orang itu mengetikkan balasannya, Rin langsung merebahkan dirinya di ranjang. Apakah benar-benar orang itu akan datang? Untuk persiapan dulu, Rin lebih baik mengganti pakaiannya. Jam masih menunjukkan pukul 4 sore, jadi tidak apa-apa.

Setelah Rin mengganti pakaiannya, ia pun segera berjalan menuju ruang tamu untuk menunggu kedatangan orang tersebut.

TING TONG!

Suara bel pintu terdengar, dengan cepat Rin pun membukakan pintunya. Saat Rin membuka pintunya, ia sangat terkejut. Seorang laki-laki bersurai _silver_ dengan iris berwarna _bloody-red_. Rin tercengang, dia pikir seorang perempuan yang datang ke rumahnya.

"Ah, halo Rin-chan. Aku menakutimu? Maaf ya." Badan Rin masih bergetar hebat, bahkan laki-laki ini mengetahui namanya! Bagaimana bisa? Rin meneguk ludahnya, ia memberanikan dirinya untuk membalas perkataan laki-laki itu. "A—ah, ya… S—silahkan masuk…"

"Namaku Sukone Teiru, mungkin kau belum tahu ya Rin-chan," ucap laki-laki itu—Sukone Teiru—dengan senyumannya. Rin mengangguk pelan. Mereka berdua duduk di sofa, Teiru mengeluarkan obat-obatan dari kotak obat yang dibawanya.

"Rin-chan, kau masih belum memerbankan tanganmu dengan benar!" Tangan Teiru bergerak cepat untuk mengambil obat yang ada di kotak tersebut. Ia membuka perlahan perban di lengan Rin dengan perlahan, kemudian ia menuangkan obat tersebut di tangan Rin. Rin meringis pelan karena terasa perih, lalu Teiru mengambil perban yang baru dan langsung melilitkannya di lengan Rin.

"Nah, sudah selesai!" Rin melihat tangannya yang sudah diperban oleh Teiru. Rin tersenyum, memang ini lebih terlihat rapi. "Oh, ya Rin-chan. Aku juga membawakan beberapa buah jeruk dan kue rasa jeruk. Aku tahu kausuka dengan jeruk 'kan?"

"_Arigatou_ untuk perbanannya. Dan," Rin memberi jeda sebentar. "Darimana kautahu kalau aku suka dengan jeruk?" Rin menatap Teiru lekat-lekat, sementara yang ditatap hanya tersenyum saja.

"Aku tahu semua tentang Rin-chan!" kata Teiru dengan senyumannya. Alis Rin berkedut, "Benarkah? Coba aku interogasi sebentar."

"Berapa umurku?"

"14 tahun."

"Berapa tinggiku?"

"152cm."

"Apa kesukaanku selain jeruk?"

"_Roadroller_."

"Apakah aku punya saudara?"

"Iya."

"Namanya?"

"Kagamine Rinto-san."

"STOP!" Rin menghentikan pertanyaannya, kemudian menatap lekat laki-laki yang menjawab pertanyaannya dengan sangat polos. "Kau…"

"Haha, aku selalu mengawasi Rin-chan dan AKAN selalu mengawasimu Rin-chan. Aku tidak akan membiarkan yang lain melukaimu, termasuk Juon-san, Akane-san, dan Furukawa-san itu, semuanya dan yang lainnya!" Teiru berbicara seperti biasa, tetapi nadanya terkandung nada yang protektif atau mungkin terlalu _overprotective_. Rin meneguk ludahnya ketika Teiru berjalan ke arahnya.

Cup~

Teiru pun mencium Rin tepat di bibir. Sekali lagi diulang, TEPAT DI BIBIR. "Rin-chan manis ya. Kalau ada apa-apa, Rin-chan beritahu aku saja ya~ Aku akan melindungi Rin-chan kok."

BRUK!

Rin pun pingsan di tempat dengan wajah yang memerah, sedangkan Teiru langsung kalap. "WAA! RIN-CHAAAN!"

.

.

.

=====XX=====

.

.

.

"I—Ini di mana?" Rin terbangun dan melihat dalam ruangan yang tidak terlalu terang. Ia melihat ke arah sekitarnya yang dipenuhi dengan aksesoris jeruk. _Oh, di kamarku…_ Rin juga melihat seorang laki-laki bersurai _silver_ yang baru masuk ke kamar Rin dengan membawa semangkuk bubur dan 2 buah jeruk di nampan yang dipegangnya.

"Rin-chan? Kau sudah sadar rupanya. Ini, kubuatkan semangkuk bubur untukmu… dan juga buah jeruk kesukaanmu." Hampir saja Rin terkaget-kaget lagi karena Teiru masih ada di rumahnya, Teiru menaruh nampannya di atas meja dan memegang sebuah mangkuk berisikan bubur yang masih hangat.

"K—kau tidak perlu repot-repot membuat semua ini…" ujar Rin yang merasa tidak enak karena sudah merepotkan Teiru. Laki-laki bersurai _silver_ itu menggeleng pelan. "Kau nggak merepotkan kok. Sudahlah, ayo makan. Aku suapi."

BLUSH!

Wajah Rin langsung memerah hebat, ia langsung heboh di ranjangnya. Rin memekik kencang. "A—A—APA YANG KAUPIKIRKAN?! _BA—BAKAAA_!" Rin berteriak tepat di wajah Teiru sehingga laki-laki beriris _bloody-red_ itu mesti menutup matanya.

"Kau lucu sekali sih Rin-chan… Pokoknya kau harus makan!" Saat Rin membuka mulutnya karena ingin berteriak, sendok yang dipegang Teiru langsung memasuki mulut Rin. Teiru tersenyum penuh kemenangan, sementara wajah Rin makin memerah. "Gimana? Enak 'kan?"

Rin memalingkan wajahnya dari wajah Teiru. "E—enak. T—tapi bukan berarti a—aku suka ya!" Teiru tertawa kecil, ternyata Rin-chan-nya ini bisa menjadi _tsundere_ juga. Setelah beberapa lama penuh penolakan mutlak dari Rin, akhirnya gadis bersurai _honey-blonde _itu menyerah. Ia membiarkan dirinya disuapi oleh Teiru. Melihat penyerahan Rin, Teiru pun tersenyum puas dan ia langsung menyuapi Rin.

TRING! TRING! TRING! TRING!

_Handphone _Teiru berbunyi yang membuat Teiru dan Rin menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Teiru melihat ke arah _handphone_nya, lalu langsung dimatikan olehnya. Rin pun bingung, "Kenapa tidak diangkat teleponnya, Sukone-kun?"

"Biarkan saja. Dan jangan panggil aku dengan marga." ucap Teiru sambil memasukkan _handphone_nya ke dalam saku celananya. Itu membuat Rin semakin penasaran siapa yang menelepon Teiru tadi. "Kalau aku memanggilmu dengan Teiru-kun boleh 'kan?"

Giliran Teiru yang _blushing_. Dari dulu ia berharap Rin-chan-**nya**__memanggilnya dengan nama kecil ditambah dengan _suffix_ '-kun', dan kini harapannya tercapai. _Kami-samaaaaaa, arigatouu_, "Boleh kok, Rin-chan. Aku sangat senang kau bisa memanggilku dengan nama kecilku."

Dan pada hari itu juga, Teiru dan Rin menjadi semakin akrab dan akrab.

.

.

.

=====XX=====

.

.

.

"Huft, Teiru-kun tidak menjawab teleponku." desah gadis bersurai merah, Juon Kiku. Sekarang Kiku sedang berada di rumahnya yang dipenuhi dengan benda-benda tajam; pisau, _cutter,_ gunting, pistol, pisau daging, dan lain-lain.

Kiku memutar bola matanya, ia melirik ke arah foto Rin yang masih ada di meja belajarnya. "Kagamine Rin… Kau harus mati…" Ia mengambil sebuah pisau yang ada di dekatnya kemudian ia menusuk-nusuk foto Rin dengan kuat sampai mejanya menjadi sedikit berlubang.

"Kau targetku… yang ke tiga belas, Kagamine…" gumam Kiku. Ia melirik ke arah foto-foto yang sudah ia tusuk dengan pisau yang dilumuri darah. "Dari setiap korban yang ada, semuanya tidak menarik…" mendesah, "…membosankan."

Kiku melirik ke arah foto korban pertamanya, Kagami Lenka, yang sudah sedikit sobek akibat pisau yang menancap di foto tersebut. "Kau berani mendekati Teiru-kun sih… Akibatnya, kau akan berurusan denganku…" Kiku juga melihat ke semua korbannya, sampai ke korban ke dua belas, Iraine Rana.

"Semua korbanku ini rata-rata dekat dengan Teiru-kun…" gumam Kiku pelan. Ia melihat ke arah seluruh korbannya mulai dari yang pertama sampai yang terakhir. "Aku tak ada mainan lagi," Kiku melirik ke foto Rin itu.

"Apakah Kagamine juga dekat dengan Teiru-kun…?!"

_._

_._

_._

_=====XX=====_

_._

_._

_._

_Esoknya, Rin pergi ke sekolah dengan tenang. Walaupun nggak terlalu tenang juga karena masih ada Kiku, Miki, dan Galaco yang siap untuk menindasnya lagi, tapi ia senang karena kemarin ada teman untuk curhat atau bicaranya._

_"Hari ini__… ada apa ya…?" gumam Rin pelan. Mungkin hari ini tidak sebagus yang kemarin, tapi Rin berharap, semoga luka-luka yang ia dapat hari ini tidak terlalu parah atau ia lebih berharap untuk tidak mendapat luka sama sekali. _

_Rin menginjakkan kakinya di gerbang sekolah, ia memang selalu datang lebih pagi daripada yang lain untuk belajar. Meskipun Rin tidak pintar di bidang akademik, tapi ia lebih pintar di bidang olahraga. _

_TRING!_

_Rin merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil handphone_nya karena mendengar _handphone_nya berbunyi. _Mungkin dari Teiru-kun…_

_**From: Sukone_Teiru**_

_**To: Kagamine_Rin**_

**Ohayou**_**, Rin-chan. Kau cepat sekali sudah datang ke sekolah. Masih pagi loh**__**…**_

Lagi-lagi Teiru mengetahuinya, apa jangan-jangan Teiru itu _stalker_?! batin Rin sedang memikirkan hal-hal tersebut. Iris _azure_nya melihat ke arah sekitar sekolah tersebut, tetapi ia tidak menemukan Teiru sama sekali.

_**From: Kagamine_Rin**_

_**To: Sukone_Teiru**_

_**Bagaimana Teiru-kun bisa tahu? Aku tidak melihatmu ada di sekitar sekolah ini**__**…**_

Rin lebih memilih menunggu balasan dari Teiru sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam gedung sekolahnya. Gadis bersurai _honey-blonde_ itu pun memasuki kelasnya yang masih ada beberapa orang.

Rin pun duduk, ia melihat ke arah _handphone_nya yang sudah ada pesan masuk.

_**From: Sukone_Teiru**_

_**To: Kagamine_Rin**_

_**'Kan sudah kubilang kemarin, aku selalu mengawasimu. Kalau ada apa-apa dengan Rin-chan, aku bisa langsung menghabisinya kok~**_

Alis Rin berkedut. "Apa maksudnya dengan kata 'menghabisinya'? Ah! Teiru-kun benar-benar misterius." Rin mengacak-acak rambutnya menandakan ia sangat bingung dengan keadaan yang ia alami.

_**From: Kagamine_Rin**_

_**To: Sukone_Teiru**_

_**Ah, kau benar-benar laki-laki yang aneh yang pernah kutemui, Teiru-kun**__**… **_

TRING! Balasan dari Teiru sudah datang, itu membuat Rin langsung kaget. Perasaan ia baru saja mengirimi pesan itu kepada Teiru.

_**From: Sukone_Teiru**_

_**To: Kagamine_Rin**_

_**Terima kasih. Aku anggap itu pujian dari Rin-chan (**__**̯**______**̯**__**). **_

Rin jadi _sweatdrop_, _apa-apaan emot smsnya? _Saat ia ingin mengetikkan balasan untuk Teiru, _handphone_nya sudah diambil duluan oleh Kiku yang baru datang ke kelas.

"Lagi sms ya? Sama siapa, hm?" tanya Kiku dengan sarkastik. Gadis bersurai merah itu pun melihat dengan teliti isi sms Rin. Ia pun menatap murka kepada Rin. "Jadi… Kau juga dekat dengan Teiru-kun-**ku**__ya?!"

Kiku menggebrak meja Rin. Miki dan Galaco yang ada di belakang Kiku sekarang langsung memegang kedua tangan Rin agar Rin tidak bisa lari lagi. Orang-orang yang ada di dalam kelas pun langsung keluar, daripada mereka ikut kena masalah. Jam pelajaran jadi terhenti, guru-guru juga takut dengan Kiku karena Kiku anak pemilik sekolahan ini. Ia bisa melakukan apa saja terhadap sekolah ini.

Kiku menginjak _handphone _Rin sampai jatuh hancur. Rin terbelalak kaget, itu _handphone _satu-satunya. "Tidaaakk!" Kiku menyeringai senang. Kemudian ia memegang dagu Rin dan menatapnya lekat. "Kau sudah berani mendekati Teiru-kun-**ku **ternyata…"

"Galaco! Miki! Bawa dia ke taman! Lalu ikat dia di pohon yang paling besar." titah Kiku kepada Galaco dan Miki. Mereka berdua mengangguk kemudian membawa Rin yang sudah meronta-ronta ke taman, sedangkan Kiku hanya mengikuti mereka sambil tersenyum jahat.

Di balik semua itu, Teiru memerhatikan mereka semua. Ia mengambil sebuah pisau di saku celananya, iris _bloody-red_nya menatap ke arah Kiku, Galaco, dan Miki. Ia juga melihat ke arah Rin yang sedang meronta-ronta dari genggaman mereka. "Haruskah aku melakukan _itu_ **lagi**?"

Pandangan Kiku, Galaco, Miki, dan Rin semakin menipis dari penglihatan Teiru. Teiru berbalik menyandar ke arah tembok tempat ia bersembunyi. Ia mengambil beberapa pisau yang ia taruh di tasnya kemudian mengasahnya sebentar.

Seorang murid yang lewat di depan Teiru pun terkejut dengan pisau yang dibawa Teiru. "S—Sukone-san, k—kenapa kau membawa pi—UAARGHHH! SAKITT!" Sebelum murid itu menyelesaikan pembicaraannya, Teiru menghunuskan pisaunya ke dada orang itu dan mulut orang itu. Diputarnya pisau yang ada di dada orang itu hingga darahnya keluar dan memuncrat keluar. Teiru menyeringai, ia mengambil dua pisau tersebut kemudian segera pergi dari sana. "Sepertinya aku harus melakukannya."

_._

_._

_._

=====XX=====

.

.

.

Galaco dan Miki melempar Rin dengan kencang sampai mengenai pohon yang dimaksud. Mulut Rin mengeluarkan darah sedikit, Galaco dan Miki pun mengikat Rin ke pohon yang disuruh sama Kiku.

"_I__—Ittai_…" rintih Rin pelan. Kiku sudah datang ke tempat tersebut sambil membawa dua _nata* _kesayangannya. "Galaco, Miki! Cepat kau bawa _thiner_ yang ada di laboratorium IPA." Titah Kiku kali ini membuat mata Rin melotot lebar. Apa katanya? _Thiner_?! Mungkin Kiku sudah gila kali ini…

"Siap, Kiku-sama!" Mereka berdua langsung berlari menuju ke atas untuk mengambil _thiner_ yang diminta Kiku. Setelah mereka berdua naik ke atas, Kiku membelai rambut _honey-blonde _Rin, setelah itu baru menjambak dengan kencang sampai ada beberapa helai yang rontok. "Kau… Kenapa… KAU HARUS DEKAT DENGAN TEIRU-KUN?!"

PLAK!

Rin merasa pipinya panas karena ditampar oleh Kiku. "Kau itu nggak berhak dekat dengan Teiru-kun." Ucapan Kiku terdengar mutlak di telinga Rin, tetapi Rin tidak mau mendengar ocehan berlebihan dari Kiku. Menurut Rin, Kiku itu sangat berisik. Hanya saja kondisi Rin sekarang masih lemah jadinya ia tidak dapat berbalik melawan Kiku. Kalaupun bisa, persentasenya hanya 20 persen saja. Kiku membawa _nata_nya 'kan?

Di waktu yang bersamaan, Galaco dan Miki menaiki tangga dengan cepat. "Galaco-chan, laboratorium IPA di lantai berapa?" Galaco mengingat-ingat, "kalau nggak salah… Ada di lantai 4 deh…"

Miki melotot lebar ke arah Galaco. "Hah?! Kau serius?! Ini bakal memakan waktu yang sangat lama!" Mereka menelusuri setiap koridor sekolah mereka. Sekolah mereka sangat besar dan luas, makanya Miki berteriak tadi.

Galaco geleng-geleng pelan. "Sabar saja. Kita pasti dapat—eh? Berhenti dulu Miki-chan!" Galaco dan Miki berhenti berlari setelah melihat laki-laki bersurai _silver_ berdiri menghadang mereka.

"Sukone/Sukone-san?!" Galaco dan Miki berteriak bersamaan. Iris _bloody-red_ Teiru melihat ke arah Galaco dan Miki yang baru saja menyebutkan namanya. "Halo… Akane-san dan Furukawa-san… **Bagaimana kabarnya?**"

Galaco dan Miki meneguk ludahnya. Pasalnya ia merasa ucapan Teiru lebih mencekam dari biasanya. "B—baik." Setelah mendapatkan jawaban yang menurut Teiru pas, ia mendekat ke arah mereka berdua dan reflek dua gadis itu mundur ke belakang.

"**Ada apa? Kenapa mundur ke belakang? Aku 'kan sudah lama tidak berbicara dengan kalian…**" Teiru mengeluarkan pisaunya dan menyeringai kepada mereka. "**Kalian sudah melukai Rin-chan-KU lebih dari cukup. Dan sekarang kalian mau membunuhnya dengan **_**thiner**_**?**"

"Galaco-chan! Ayo kita kabur dari si—KYAAAA!" Sebelum Miki bisa lari, Teiru sudah melemparinya pisau tepat di kaki kanan Miki. Galaco yang melihat itu langsung menolong sahabatnya. "MIKIII!"

Teiru makin mendekat ke arah mereka, iris _bloody-red_nya berkilat penuh amarah. "**Kalian akan kubuat dua kali lebih sakit dari tindasan yang kalian lakukan terhadap Rin-chan**." Sebenarnya Galaco punya dua pilihan di sini, pertama, lari dari Teiru dan meninggalkan Miki di sini. Kedua, ia tidak lari dan tetap tinggal bersama Miki menunggu Teiru membunuhnya dan Miki.

"Kau! Laki-laki brengsek! Apa yang kaulakukan terhadap Miki-chan, heh?! Hanya demi Kagamine-san, kau—UAAHH!" Teiru menusuk leher Galaco dengan cepat. "GALACO!"

"Kau sedari tadi berisik sih. Telingaku jadi sakit nih." Teiru masih dengan tatapan datarnya memainkan pisau dileher Galaco sampai akhirnya kepala Galaco terputus dari badannya. Miki bergidik ngeri melihat Teiru, Miki juga ketakutan melihat kepala Galaco yang putus disertai dengan mata Galaco yang masih melotot lebar.

Darah mengucur deras dari leher Galaco, tulang lehernya juga sudah patah. Setelah itu, Teiru membelah perutnya dengan caranya yang kasar sehingga seluruh organ dalam Galaco—usus, ginjal, jantung, hati—keluar berserakan. Miki tidak bisa menahan mualnya lebih dari ini, tubuh sahabatnya sudah diacak-acak.

Belum puas menampilkan karyanya, Teiru menguliti tangan dan kaki Galaco dengan cepat dan secara acak-acakan. Teiru mengganti pisaunya menjadi sebuah gergaji mesin yang lumayan besar. Ia menyalakan gergaji mesinnya tepat di atas tubuh Galaco. "_Kakkoi ne_,"

ZZZRRRRTTTT!

Miki ingin menjerit tetapi suara itu tertahan dalam tenggorokannya. Sahabatnya sudah seperti daging yang siap di potong. Teiru memotong tubuh Galaco menjadi beberapa bagian dengan gergaji mesinnya. Tempat itu menjadi lautan darah sekarang, Teiru berbalik ke arah Miki. Lalu, ia menyeringai senang.

"**Giliranmu Furukawa-san**." ucap Teiru dengan nada yang mencekam. Ia mengarahkan gergaji mesinnya tepat di perut Miki. "**Aku takkan pernah memaafkanmu~**" iris merah Miki terbelalak.

ZRRRTTTTT!

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!" Tubuh Miki sudah terpotong menjadi dua hidup-hidup. Belum puas, Teiru menginjak-injak kepala Miki sampai hancur. Bola matanya juga langsung terlempar keluar dari kepalanya. Teiru mengambil pisau dagingnya dan menggorok seluruh anggota tubuh Miki yang masih utuh. Setelah dirasanya puas, ia menuangkan minyak tanah yang ia bawa ke tubuh mereka.

"Dengan ini, takkan ada yang bisa mengenali wujud mereka lagi… Ahahahahha—!" Teiru menyalakan sebatang korek api dan membuangnya tepat di jasad mereka. Api pun mulai membesar dan melahap jasad Galaco dan Miki, sementara Teiru masih tertawa senang. Akal sehatnya sudah hilang, yang ia tahu hanyalah membunuh orang yang mengganggu Rin-chan-nya.

"Sekarang… haah, haah… Aku harus menyusul Rin-chan ke taman… haah, haah… Rin-chan pasti membutuhkanku… haah… YA! PASTI!" Ucapan Teiru mulai tidak karuan, yang pasti ia langsung berlari menuju kaca jendela lantai 2 karena ia sedang berada di lantai 2. Teiru tidak menggunakan tangga, ia langsung berinisiatif untuk melompat dari sana.

Sementara itu di taman, Kiku sudah sebal menunggu Galaco dan Miki yang sampai sekarang belum datang. "Ke mana mereka berdua itu?! Jika mereka datang, akan aku gorok mereka!" Saat itu juga dalam hati Rin bersorak senang karena Galaco dan Miki lama datangnya.

"Baguslah kalau mereka tidak datang," ucap Rin di sela-sela kesakitannya. Kiku menatap murka ke arah Rin, langsung saja Kiku menendang perut Rin dengan sangat kencang. "Kau bajingan! Kau diam saja, BRENGSEK!"

Tiba-tiba, ada sebuah pisau yang melesat dengan cepat dan menggores pipi porselen milik Kiku. Pisau itu menancap di pohon tempat Rin diikat. Wajah Rin terbelalak melihat siapa yang datang, Kiku pun menoleh ke belakang dengan perlahan.

"Juon-san, perlakuanmu sudah sangat keterlaluan kepada Rin-chan."

_Suara ini!_ Mendengar suara yang _familiar_, dengan cepat Kiku menoleh ke belakang dan memperlihatkan Teiru yang memegang sebuah gergaji mesin dengan pakaian yang berlumuran darah, senada dengan warna irisnya.

"T—Teiru-kun… Kau…" Kiku tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Kiku mengira bahwa Teiru adalah laki-laki yang pendiam dan menyukai membaca buku, sekaligus laki-laki yang normal. Tapi ternyata, keadaan Teiru tidak berebda jauh dengan dirinya.

Selain Kiku, Rin juga sangat terkejut. Hipotesanya tidak berbeda dengan Kiku, ternyata orang yang menyukainya itu… Ah, Rin tidak mau memikirkannya lagi. Memikir hal ini dan hal itu saja sudah membuat kepalanya sakit. Rin tidak mau menyiksa dirinya lebih dari ini.

"Lepaskan Rin-chan, Juon-san." perintah Teiru datar. Tangan kanannya memegang sebuah gergaji mesin, sedangkan tangan kirinya sekarang memegang sebuah kapak. Kiku berkeringat dingin, dia tidak mau hal ini terjadi sebenarnya. Kenapa... Kenapa dia harus melawan orang yang dicintainya? Walaupun orang yang dicintai mencintai orang lain.

"T—tidak… Kagamine adalah targetku! A—aku takkan melepaskannya!" Padahal biasa Kiku meneriakkan itu dengan mudah dan lantang, tapi kenapa di hadapan Teiru dia jadi susah. Kenapa suaranya jadi parau?

_Karena__… Cinta telah membutakanku…_

"Kau itu tetap bersikeras ya…" Teiru menggelengkan kepalanya. Lalu iris _bloody-red_nya menatap iris merah milik Kiku. "…terpaksa aku menggunakan kekerasan seperti yang kugunakan terhadap Akane-san dan Furukawa-san."

Deg! _Jadi Teiru-kun yang membunuh Galaco dan Miki?! _"Haah… Aku takkan kalah melawanmu…" Kiku bersiap memegang kedua _nata_nya. Teiru pun segera berlari menuju Kiku dengan cepat, ia menyalakan gergaji mesinnya dan mengayunkan kapaknya ke arah Kiku.

Rin yang melihat pertarungan ini hanya bisa tercengang. Rin paling takut dengan darah dan sekarang bakal ada pertumpahan darah di depannya. Rin melihat pisau yang ada di dekatnya, pisau bekas lemparan Teiru tadi. Rin pun berusaha mendapatkannya dengan kakinya.

Teiru menyerangkan serangannya secara membabi buta, tetapi ia bisa melihat pergerakan Kiku. Sementara Kiku masih dalam posisi bertahan, takut dengan serangan Teiru yang sangat berbahaya sekaligus tidak ingin menyakiti Teiru.

_Kenapa semua ini harus terjadi?! _Kiku menjerit dalam hati. _Kami-sama _benar-benar tidak adil kepadanya. Di saat Kiku sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya, ia lupa untuk menaruh pertahanannya sehingga kapak Teiru bisa memotong lengan Kiku dengan mudah.

CRASH!

"KYAAA! T—TANGANKU!" Kiku menjerit kesakitan, darah masih saja keluar dari lengannya yang terpotong itu. Kiku langsung jatuh terduduk, memegangi lengannya yang bercucuran darah. Kiku melihat ke arah wajah Teiru yang sedang sedang menahan amarah, Kiku meneguk ludahnya pelan.

Teiru membuang gergaji mesinnya. Di tangannya kini hanya terdapat sebuah kapak yang sudah berlumuran darah akibat memotong lengan Kiku tadi. "Tidak sia-sia aku memotong lenganmu, eh? Ah—haahahahhaaaha—! Bukannya ini indah?! Ya 'kan?! Benar?!" Kiku menatap ngeri ke arah Teiru yang kini benar-benar sudah kehilangan pikirannya. Bagaimana bisa Kiku tidak tahu kalau Teiru itu juga seperti adiknya yang sekarang berada di rumah sakit jiwa, Sukone Tei?

"Hentikan… Kumohon… Hentikan…" pinta Kiku kepada Teiru. Masih saja Teiru menatapnya sinis dan tanpa ada rasa belas kasihan. Ia pun melihat lengan kiri Kiku yang masih utuh dan kembali memotongnya dengan kapaknya. Dan potongan kedua ini membuat Kiku makin menjerit karena ada dua rasa sakitnya. Darah Kiku semakin mengalir deras sehingga wajah Kiku yang sudah pucat menjadi tambah pucat karena kekurangan darah.

"Haah… Karyaku bagus 'kan…?!" Teiru berteriak kencang, ia pun menebas rambut Kiku yang menjadi pendek sebahu seperti Rin. "Kau… Hanyalah sampah masyarakat… Kau sudah melukai Rin-chan… Haah… Takkan…"

Teiru mengambil beberapa jarum dari dalam tasnya. Kemudian ia menusuknya di leher, perut, dan kedua lutut Kiku, membuat Kiku tersentak kaget. Ia tidak bisa berteriak karena ada sebuah jarum yang menancap di lehernya, jika ia banyak bergerak, maka jarum yang ada di perutnya akan bereaksi.

"Main-mainnya sudahan ya? Ah, apakah masih kurang!? Kalau begini, aku akan segera menambahkannya lagi…" ucapan Teiru semakin tidak jelas dan abstrak. Kiku sendiri sampai takut mendengar racauan Teiru tadi, sepertinya Teiru lebih berbahaya darinya.

Rin yang melihat Teiru sudah ingin membunuh Kiku itu cepat-cepat memutuskan tali yang mengikatnya dengan pisau itu. "Ukh… Sedikit lagi…" Teiru sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk membunuh Kiku yang sudah tidak berdaya itu, dan tepat saat itu juga tali yang mengikat tubuh Rin terlepas.

"TEIRU-KUN! HENTIKAN!" teriak Rin saat Teiru sudah ingin memotong hidup-hidup Kiku. Rin berlari ke arah Teiru dan langsung memeluknya supaya Teiru tidak membunuh Kiku. Hati Teiru pun luluh karena pelukan Rin, sampai kapak yang dipegangnya langsung terjatuh.

Pelukan yang Rin berikan semakin erat. Rin mendesis, "Bodoh. Teiru-kun tidak perlu melakukan hal yang seekstrim ini hanya karena melindungiku…" Sebenarnya Kiku merasakan sakit yang amat sangat mendalam karena laki-laki bersurai _silver_ yang dicintainya dipeluk oleh Rin.

"Baiklah… Aku mengikuti ucapan Rin-chan saja ya…" Kondisi Teiru sekarang sudah jadi lebih baikan tidak seperti yang tadi. Teiru berbalik dan mencium bibir Rin dengan lembut, dan Rin langsung membalasnya juga.

Ciuman itu pun selesai karena mereka berdua kekurangan pasokan oksigen mereka. Mereka berdua melihat ke arah Kiku yang sekarang sudah sekarat. "Kagamine…" Rin mendengar namanya dipanggil langsung menoleh ke arah Kiku. "Jaga… Teiru-kun dengan baik…" dan hembusan nafas terakhir Kiku pun terasa.

Semuanya terasa sepi. Teiru mengedipkan matanya dan melihat ke arah sekitarnya yang penuh dengan darah serta pakaiannya. "Ah… Aku melakukannya lagi…" Rin langsung menoleh ke arah Teiru saat ia berkata seperti itu. "Apa maksudnya 'melakukan lagi'?"

Teiru menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, ia pun membawa Rin berjalan menuju ke rumahnya. "Ah… Aku pernah melakukan hal seperti ini… Dan saat aku sadar, aku sudah berlumuran darah seperti ini…" Rin menatap ngeri kepada Teiru.

"Teiru-kun menyeramkan…" ucap Rin pelan yang membuat Teiru langsung kalap. "E—Eh?! Da—dari dulu aku sudah seperti ini! S—seperti adikku!" Rin masih menoleh ke arah Teiru dan menatapnya penuh pertanyaan.

"Kau ternyata punya adik?" tanya Rin dan Teiru mengangguk. Rin menghela nafas pelan, lalu berkata, "Teiru-kun memang penuh misteri ya… tapi walaupun begitu, aku tetap suka dengan Teiru-kun…"

Wajah mereka berdua sama-sama memerah. Wajah Teiru memerah karena mendengar pengakuan tidak langsung dari Rin, sementara wajah Rin memerah karena mengatakan hal tadi. Teiru pun menggendong Rin paksa yang membuat sang pemilik surai _honey-blonde _tersebut meronta-ronta. "TEIRU-KUN?! CEPAT TURUNKAN AKUUU!"

Teiru tertawa licik. "Nggak mau! Rin-chan 'kan hanya milikku seorang!" Sebagai hadiahnya, Rin memukul pundak Teiru dengan kencang dan tetap saja Teiru bersikeras menggendong Rin sampai ke rumahnya.

.

.

.

The End

.

.

A/N: Apa-apaan nih?! Jadinya TeiruRinKiku deh… *swt sendiri* Bahkan rasanya _gore_nya kurang… dan jumlah katanya membengkak…

Rei menerima kritik, saran, dan _flame_ dengan senang hati.

Mind to review?


End file.
